fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jonny20040
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Jonny20040! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Perchan page. Getting started tends to be the hardest part for many new to any wiki, so here are some useful links to get you on your way here and clarify things for you. *'Make sure to check out the Rules page before creating an article. It's expected of ALL users to follow these guidelines. It's very important that you have a grasp of the rules on this site. Please, before you do anything else, read this page.' *The first few steps *What you need for creating characters! *For more help on article creation, check out this blog. *Here is a list of very useful templates for article creation on the wiki. *As a result of many users utilising Slayer Magic when they just begin on the wiki,User:Ash9876, one of the admins, has created a blog explaining the pros and cons of both Lost Magic and Standard Magic and how Standard Magic may be used to a higher degree. Please read this, as it will be beneficial to you. Also, please make your way to this blog and read carefully. *Due to the involvement of canon in individual users' articles and storylines, here is the guideline to applying for the creation of canon characters in the Fairy Tail universe. *Also, here is a list of the Admins on the Fairy Tail Fanon. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need any help with anything! Enjoy your time here! LastationLover5000 (talk) 18:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) You need fifty edits, a week of editing, one complete character, and my permission to make and use any Slayer Magic and create a new Lost Magic. That's about it :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:53, March 15, 2016 (UTC) Kishimoto. Lmao, it's Hiro; yer thinkin of Naruto. Anyway, gonna say no- Giants, while they've been here, we haven't seen them display any particularly powerful abilities to warrant an entire slayer style being developed to kill them, so no. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 21:24, March 20, 2016 (UTC) Libertus Hey there Jonny, so I was checking out your guild page and say that your pictures were a bit squished in your infobox. If you would like, I can help you out and create a switch button so it can go between the two pictures. Kind of like what I have on Samarra Inari for her profile. Also once you get the main info down on your guild, I may want to ask to join! Just thought I'd extend a helping hand though. Let me know if you'd like me to do that for you! --Lady Komainu (talk) 23:53, March 22, 2016 (UTC) Umm thanks, I think? Not sure if that was a compliment or not haha. But yeah, I have a few characters ideas in my head, and I want to give them homes that are different than my own guild. Judging by the name I feel like I would like your guild, so why not! And once your guild is a bit more polished with what it stands for, I can go ahead and add it to the Toveri Alliance if you want? I went ahead and put the switch code in the infobox. If you want to do that with any other pages, just copy the code and change the File name. Let me know if you would like help doing anything else.--Lady Komainu (talk) 00:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) I'm glad you enjoy my guild, and the alliance we are a part of! That means a lot :) And aww dont't say that about your guild! If it is something you really want, and have a passion for, then nothing you make can turn out horrible! Just have fun with it! --Lady Komainu (talk) 21:26, March 23, 2016 (UTC) The 'Fine, Go Ahead Section' Fine, go ahead. Just tell me which rankings, as some are limited. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 23:43, March 23, 2016 (UTC) Fine. Go ahead. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 21:08, March 24, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sure I will add your guild to the Toveri Alliance! And awesome, I am thinking of having Takeshi Kaneko join, but he is still a work in progress right now. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:18, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Yeah sorry Jonny, I don't know if I can fix that. Typically an icon image is chosen as the first image you put on the page that meets certain criteria. They explain how it is chosenhere . You can always contact one of the main wiki head through , and see if they can fix it. But honestly I have no idea, sorry! --Lady Komainu (talk) 16:20, March 27, 2016 (UTC) So you never answered me on if takeshi can join libertus? Also how can I go about making him an s class? -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:33, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Jonny! I will do my best to make him worthy of that title for your guild! I also saw you got Liza to join up too; congrats! I see your guild growing a lot in the future :) -Lady Komainu (talk) 22:40, March 27, 2016 (UTC) Hey Jonny, sorry to bother you again. But I just wanted to let you know that my character Takeshi Kaneko is going to team up with Cecil Shimizu; our team is called "Cobalt Glacier". Would you mind adding that to the guild page? Or do I have your permission to add it myself? Hope all is well! -Lady Komainu (talk) 19:50, March 28, 2016 (UTC) go ahead. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure, go ahead! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:57, March 29, 2016 (UTC) RE: Twilight Phoenix Kenpo Blazing Day and TPK (along with all the elements of it) are exclusive to the Crescent Archipelago....Need a good reason before i allow that.Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:29, March 30, 2016 (UTC) I can allow that but i'm assuming he didn't stay long so i will allow him some skill but not master. If he's a wanderer he wouldn't get the full training to gain mastership let allow passing the trails. Yaminogaijin (talk) 14:58, March 30, 2016 (UTC) 3 atleast maybe have some skill in the 4th....Not mastery but skill. Yaminogaijin (talk) 20:22, April 1, 2016 (UTC) Fist of Firearms Kenpo Sure, you can use it. But out of interest what character are you giving this deadly martial art to? YoungEezy27 (talk) 07:15, March 31, 2016 (UTC) That's cool. Though I have to warn you that I'm gonna revise some of the principles of the martial art. It is likely to remain pretty much the same. I'm just gonna add the history and a few new principles. YoungEezy27 (talk) 13:24, March 31, 2016 (UTC) The Per (And Others Section) Nah, nothing that limited. Basically if you get the tattoo you get full access to everything the magic could theoretically do unless a creator of a DS-wide spell says otherwise. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 14:20, April 4, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead but remember to state that it's just a variant of Light GS. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:29, April 11, 2016 (UTC) So, I heard you were looking for cats. Felids are probably what your Nekomata would be like, minus the colorblindness. So, if you want to make a Felid just ask, it'd be easier than making a new race. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) No problem-o just remember to ask me to create one :P [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure, go ahead with all of that. Also, Blood Magic is free use- I put the free use template there for a reason. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:08, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:32, April 16, 2016 (UTC) I figured that's what she'd be, remember: That'd be her true felid form, she'd have a human form as well as a form resembling a full cat. It'd be Human, Felid, then Beast [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) The user needs to be gone for a whole year before you can take over an article. Also, for characters you explicitly need the other user's permission to do so. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 17:52, April 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:14, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:39, April 20, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead, but I'd make the name a bit less wordy imo. It's not really a big deal though. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:57, April 23, 2016 (UTC) Well, to use Daemon Soul you'd need to think of your own demon takeover to use first. I've got no problem with saying yeah but before I can confirm or deny it you gotta explain to me the demon which you wanna transform into. Also, sure, go ahead, Poison-Make's all yours. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:38, April 24, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead. When you finish the page, link me and I'll add it to the page. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 15:38, April 24, 2016 (UTC) yeah, you have permission to use Poison Magic Leengard Ustan (talk) 18:55, April 24, 2016 (UTC) yeah, though more direclty it's a sub-specicies of Molding Magic, but yeah, it would also be a subspecies of Poison Magic (providing I'm understanding this sub-species stuff properly) Leengard Ustan (talk) 19:04, April 24, 2016 (UTC) A&B Yeah, I guess that could happen even without a teacher, don't make him an expert nor master of it tho' lol [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 23:34, April 28, 2016 (UTC) Sorry I didn't see your message in chat. When you are on, let me know and I would love to hear your idea's for S Class Trials!We do have a few plans made already, but I can always incorperate other things. Also if you want to make a character for Koma to be able to participate, you are welcome to! We have a month until we actually start. --Lady Komainu (talk) 00:39, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Well surprisingly we have already done a maze run during our first Koma Inu's S Class Trials, so looks like we think the same haha. Some aspects of the death race are interesting, so I will suggest those to the other judges and see what they think. Thank you so much Jonny! -Lady Komainu (talk) 14:27, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Which template were you looking at? If you have a suggestion for something to add, I totally can and will. [[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Sure, go ahead. However, you shouldn't allow it to be used constantly. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:30, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Basically unless stated otherwise (like for example, I make a Black Lightning page and it says a slayer can't consume it) you can assume a Slayer can consume all types of their element, so "Slayer Magic" pretty much encompasses all types- there's no real need to put a colour before the element's name. Also, you can change the colour and properties of a Slayer Magic however you want as long as there's a secondary influence- for example, my character Kyrie Ingvalt had Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, and since magic is primarily influenced through emotions, it was born from her Fire Dragon Slayer Magic being corrupted by her sociopathy. But if you wanna call it red lightning, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:27, May 11, 2016 (UTC) RE:Kruel No problem, I don't mind too much don't worry :3 Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 13:58, May 12, 2016 (UTC) Firstly, I need a bit more reason than "supporting your main character." While for Max it may be plausible, Laxus is a person who only really acquaints with the Thunder God Tribe. I don't see why he would suddenly support your main character. Secondly, regarding Bellum, feel free. [[User:Ash9876|'Ashy']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'Welcome!']]) 22:33, May 13, 2016 (UTC) So I just posted this on all the participants talk pages. I know you had said that you were planning on making a character for Koma Inu, cause you wanted to participate in the S Class Trials, so I wanted to let you know that the deadline is coming up soon. -- Just a heads up that Koma Inu's S Class Trials will be starting on the first of June! You still have time to work on your characters up until them. You also have until the 31st to pick out your team for the first trial. A reminder that you must have a team composed of one A rank mage, one B rank mage, and one C rank mage. This will give you a total of 3 members on your team. Once you have your team, please let one of the judges know. You can find which group you belong too, as well as your options for teammates on the s class trial page. A note, however, that the standings of each member may change based on the amount of progress they make on their character between now and the 25th. After that, the standings will be solidified. If you do not pick a group within this time period, one will be assigned to you. A side note that if you have the kik app on your phone, we have a group going for the s class trials, which will make communication a lot easier between everyone. You can add me (Lady_Komainu), and I will add you to the trials group where you can hopefully find your teammates to allow for faster and more secretive communication when compared to talk pages. Please let one of the judges know if you have any questions! Best of luck to everyone! --Lady Komainu (talk) 17:32, May 17, 2016 (UTC) Technically Seith Magic does that, but other than that go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 23:41, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Nine Have to ask Per that. Until she says otherwise I gave it to her. It wouldn't be right to take it back without asking. Sorry, but you can always make a former member. They have their own organization separate from the Nine.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:59, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure :P Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 11:49, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Well, I can't say yeah since the original creator has to be inactive for a year - they edited last month. Sorry! Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 13:44, June 11, 2016 (UTC) Go ahead Black Dwarf Star (talk) 16:48, June 11, 2016 (UTC) When you're done send me a link of the character. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:27, June 11, 2016 (UTC) That's no trouble at all! I will work on it when I get home from work today. Did you want the map in the multicolor that it is now? Or like a grayscale? Or more brown like a normal map? Also what color do you want the font and the fairy tail logo? Sorry for all the questions, just trying to get a better idea. -Lady Komainu (talk) 13:10, June 18, 2016 (UTC) FT: Saviour So here are the quick ones I came up with. I dont know what you want the font spacing to be like so I made 2 options. And as far as font, this one was called "Pristine", so I thought it would work haha. But let me know any changes you want me to make in regards to it all. --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:36, June 18, 2016 (UTC) Here is the modified version you ask for. Look ok, or do you want to tweak something?--Lady Komainu (talk) 00:00, June 26, 2016 (UTC) New Toveri Leaders Well it has been awhile since I've mentioned anything about the Toveri Alliance we are all a part of, so surprise! haha. But anyways, down to business: As some of you have seen Aether Cade is no longer master of Dragon Gunfire, meaning that one of the "sub commanders" are no longer part of the alliance, which leaves a spot open. So we will need to vote on who we think should fill that spot; but because we have had 4 new guilds join the alliance since this last meeting was held, I figure we might as well just vote on all 3 positions again. Meaning that we will be electing a potentially new leader, and two potentially new sub leaders. We can either do this one of two ways: we can just vote via talk pages of who we want to take the spots as leader and sub leaders, or we can all write a story together and call an "alliance meeting" to decide the fate of the alliance. Please let me know on my talk page, which one you prefer and i will start the story page if need be. One additional thing is that I was going to create a Wizard Saints page for the alliance's own magic council storyline (since there are tons of different councils), so we can nominate our own 10 wizards saints, giving us each a chance to show off our characters and see if others vote for them. The thing is this will actually only be 8 available spots, since both Shōjirō Kusaka and Zora Halo have been recognized as Wizard Saints in our "canon" stories. So look out for that page and leave a comment on it of who you want to nominate! Let me know if there is any questions. --Lady Komainu (talk) 01:19, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Sounds good! And you can leave your nomination as a comment on the Ten Wizard Saints (Toveri) page; just so everyone can see who is nominated. -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:48, June 19, 2016 (UTC) Tournament The X803 Ishgar/Othrys Annual Tournament. Alright this is the start of the page. We're just doing the opening ceremony right now, which will include the introduction of characters, and comments made by your own characters and any other characters you have that you would like to have comment on what's going on. They would be spectators in the audience and can continue to comment through the rp. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 20:51, June 21, 2016 (UTC) Solar Magic Permission Sure~ Thank you for asking ^^ MaddiKitten 20:03, June 24, 2016 (UTC) That's no problem at all, a thing like that I can fix in 5 minutes haha. So don't be afraid to ask for multiple versions! But I'll do it when I get home in about 3 hours. -Lady Komainu (talk) 17:57, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Just go ahead and have him walk into the arena. Maybe introduce himself to Largo. Black Dwarf Star (talk) 18:11, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Libertus Let me know if you want to change anything . Libertus 1.jpg Libertus 2.jpg Libertus 3.jpg Libertus 4.jpg Libertus 5.jpg --Lady Komainu (talk) 20:14, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Rei Hey Jonny! I'll add Rei Vaccaro to the guild! And don't worry, he's fine! ;) P.S. Should I add him as Active or Semi-Active Davide Yamazaki (talk) 09:14, July 27, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Cool and no prob! :) Davide Yamazaki (talk) 09:49, July 27, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki Yo Jonny, I took notice of Libertus and was wondering if you're still accepting any members to it? I found the guild to be interesting and was wondering if I could make a member sometime in the future. (P.S: Saw Rei aswell through Diablo, as a fellow member I'm intrigued to see what you do with him, so far he looks really good.) Nearó (talk) 17:14, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Y'ello Jonny, I wanted to pass by notify you about a few things. First, I've started with making the character for the guild and he's going to be a big project for me atm and I really hope to make him into something. He's currently sitting in my Sandbox and I expect him to do so for awhile. Which bring me to the second thing which is that I want to say sorry for not replying earlier concerning the Toveri Vs Aeternum message that you sent me. My comments on it is that I find it interesting and I think it'd be a nice thing to join up on, but I've sadly almost no experience in the roleplay on this site so it feels out of my league to even attempt something like that. And lastly, I also noticed your blog post and I wish to congratulate you for making over 1000 edits and I saw that you mentioned me in the blog and I feel honored for it and I will again say that I like your work that you do and hope to see you around. Nearó (talk) 20:26, August 10, 2016 (UTC) Toveri War Hey Jonny, I got your message. Yeah, I'll happily take part in both roleplay/story arcs. As soon as you've got more specific info, could you let me know? Thanks, --Garlicfork (talk) 11:29, August 16, 2016 (UTC) I'll happily let Damien Nuriel participate in the Toveri War rp The Oncoming Storm (talk) 11:43, August 16, 2016 (UTC) Could say you're lucky I checked wiki today, on test's week, but I got it. Laser God (レーザー神 Rēzā-shin). It's not so accurate...since Laser hardly has any other translations than its literal form, if anything, you can ask someone else. [[User:DamonDraco|'Nameless Knight名も無きん者騎士 ']] ([[User talk:DamonDraco|'SUMMON ME']]) 01:15, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Home Any particular order? The Oncoming Storm (talk) 18:06, August 17, 2016 (UTC)# Aight Posted The Oncoming Storm (talk) 18:40, August 17, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 09:05, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead and use it. [[User:Arukana|'Libratum Angelum']] (Embrace Light) 23:06, August 18, 2016 (UTC) Have the PERFECT backstory for Crota. KFCBucket (talk) 05:59, August 22, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, we got like 11 people now, not including another character I'll make. Maybe another time. Highestbounty123 (talk) 04:33, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Salamander Extermination It's your turn on Salamander, Jonny. HoloArc (talk) 08:20, August 23, 2016 (UTC) Your turn again, friend. HoloArc (talk) 12:37, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Sure, go ahead. Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 00:20, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Just wrote a great massive paragraph about me leaving and shit, there was an error and now it demmand debugging, cna oyu help me haha Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 15:40, August 29, 2016 (UTC) It has managed to come up the blog but no one can comment on it now, which is kind of shit Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 15:43, August 29, 2016 (UTC) nvm fixed it, now the last thought of me now is the fact I am a derp haha Pichu Poked Ya! ^-^/ 15:44, August 29, 2016 (UTC) o/ posted :) ~~Mima~~ Roleplay Hello Jonny, I can't come on chat at the moment because I want to try and work on my characters and I keep going onto chat and forgetting about some stuff haha. Anyways I was wondering if we could do a RP in the past like Ariana and Sakura before she escaped. This is just so I can try and get more details in for Sakura because I stil lfeel like she is missing some things. Many thanks, Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:19, August 31, 2016 (UTC) How about we call it: What is right and wrong? IDK haha I am not really that good with names Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:36, August 31, 2016 (UTC) I started it, tell me if you think something is wrong with it, sinc ethis is my first RP after all Right And Wrong: Sakura and Ariana Sakura0Xavier (talk) 15:59, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Heat and Pyro Sure, but as usual, please paraphrase my writing, feel free to use spell names, translations. and concepts. Also note: For Pyrokinesis, it is getting a revamp, so you may want to wait to add that until you see the revamp. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Go ahead for both Per(This is my stage now!)(Still more~) 22:45, August 31, 2016 (UTC) Sure! 01:45, September 1, 2016 (UTC)[[User:Zeon1|'The Z-Meister']] (Pay Me a Visit) Posted, sorry for the dely my wifi is really unstable at the moment. Sakura0Xavier (talk) 08:28, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Crashing Wave Hey, this is a strange request but I was wondering if you wanted to make a member for my guild, Crashing Wave. I'd really like some new people to join and I thought you might like to! I could potentially make another character to be a teammate or romantic interest or something as well. ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']](The Queen Of Swords) Posted Sakura0Xavier (talk) 14:14, September 1, 2016 (UTC)